tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask The Everfree Pony
The Everfree Pony is a lonely gender ambiguous pony with heavy amnesia living in the Everfree Forest. The Everfree Pony is physically weaker than a filly and hardly ever moves. The Everfree pony Meditates most of Her/His time. When not meditating, The Everfree Pony listens to the Whispers of the Everfree Forest, hearing much of what it has to tell. Sometimes The Everfree Pony Has visitors arrive, at such time The Everfree Pony enjoys talking about what She/He has heard from the forest, but also enjoys lisstening to the visitors and answering their questions. The Everfree Pony's Status At the moment, The Everfree Pony is recovering from a near fatal poison inflicted on Her/Him from a Kir Royal Cocktail. The Everfree Pony Is sleeping right now, Which is indeed very odd. However, Everfree is with friends, and is safe. For now. The Everfree Pony's Reference Image The Everfree Pony's Origin Unsure... *The Everfree Pony does not remember ever being outside of the everfree forest. The Everfree Pony Only remember long periods of sitting in the same spot in the forest meditating for weeks or maybe months with no end. *The Everfree Pony is a Blank Flank and can therefore not say what Her/His special talent is. Maybe The Everfree Pony has a cutiemark but lost it somehow, She/He can not remember. *The Everfree Pony is a unicorn, but Her/His Horn is shattered and can not be used for any kind of magic. The Everfree Pony does have the possibility of accessing Her/His Memories from long ago, But It struck with immens pain that innterrupt the process if She/He tries to. The Everfree Pony's Name The Everfree Pony has to Her/His knowledge no name. Since The Everfree Pony can only remember Her/His time spent inside of the Everfree Forest, it is likely that the name was forgotten like many other memories. However, the few ponies who has ventured deep enough to meet The Everfree Pony has so far chosen to call Her/Him: The Everfree Pony. The Everfree Pony's Meditation The Everfree Pony meditates 20-22 Hours a day. The everfree Pony (almost) never sleeps however. The Everfree Pony's Eyes The Everfree Pony Eyes have never been seen. The Everfree Pony can however somehow see with closed eyes. Everfree Forest The Everfree Forest is one of the largest forests in Equestria. It is deep, dark and filled with dangerous creatures, And who knows what else. The Everfree Pony has been living the The Everfree Forest for as long as She/He can remember. The Everfree Pony knows of the forests dangers and have many times seen and heard many of them. Yet, Never has there been any problem, at least what The Everfree Pony can remember. The Everfree Forest whispers constantly, secrets, agonies, fears and stories from the distant past. All which The Everfree Pony can hear during Her/His meditation. The Everfree Pony might know much of The Everfree Forest, Yet has found no real use in this knowledge. The Everfree Pony's Friends Silkynights Is a Nice pony which has visited The Everfree Pony at several occasions. She has even buildblueprints for building an artificial horn for The Everfree Pony. CloudSmasher Is also a Nice Pony who has visited The Everfree Pony many times. Kasumisteel Is a NIce pony Who has been meditating with everfree for a while, to feel relaxed. DarkHole Is the latest Nice pony that has visited the everfree pony. He seem to care greatly about The Everfree Pony. LordCrimson Is a Pony Which The Everfree Pony does Not know yet. Specter Specter is the overseer of The Everfree Pony, Who watches over Her/Him and records what happens. Specter Works as the mod for the Blog, and leaves messages to followers within ((these kinds of brackets)). Specter Is Also a Spawner. And therby A Member Of The Spawners. Category:Ask blog Category:Everfree forest Category:The everfree pony Category:Pony Category:Meditation Category:Story blog Category:Tumblrpony Category:Unicorn Category:Broken horn Category:Horn Category:Eyes Category:The spawners Category:RP Blog Category:OC Category:Drawn Category:Pony Creator blog